


The Path of Vengeance

by L_C_Knight



Series: The League of Shorter fics [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Knight/pseuds/L_C_Knight
Summary: How Varus came to be, based off of "As We Fall," and the comics that accompany it.





	The Path of Vengeance

Long ago, his screams had echoed through the emptiness of his prison. Now there was no sound, save for his ‘breathing’. Long ago, he had learned that screaming, that clawing at the walls, that hurling the last dregs of his power against his bonds, was futile and adolescent. Now, he waited, slowly filing away to his bonds, so slowly that the world, outside of the damned well that held him, wouldn’t notice until it is too late. 

Slowly, he cut away at his bonds. Biding his time. Slowly the darkness receded, only to be replaced by _his_ darkness. Slowly, he became his own warden. Swiftly, he began to spread his influence to the temple in which his prison was built, from there he could search this wretched land for a suitable body. His former flesh was destroyed and he was trapped in his bow. 

For millennia he searched, he scoured the minds of every living being on this infernal plane. After a time, he found of of his brothers: Aatrox. He had survived the slaughter then, and in his true form. 

Almost four thousand years later, there was a suitable body for him, finally. But then, the body was corrupted, by an unknown force. A shadow. No, this body was too corrupt, and he too weak. So, again, he waited, gathering his strength. 

Only a few months later, he found a pair of beings, who acted as one. Together, they would forge him a suitable form. But he did not know how to bring them to him together. Over time, the two drew closer to where he dwelled, until they were right above him. So close that he could hear their thoughts. 

_Without him I am nothing_

_I am blessed to have him_

The being felt almost overwhelming love between them. A twisted grin would have split his face, if he had a physical form; that love would only make it more fun to tear them apart. Then he felt pain, terrible pain, from one of them. He had forgotten what pain felt like. 

And then he felt it; a burning rage. A fury that could not be controlled. That was from the other one. Quietly, the being called him to the pit. A simple whisper in the man’s mind, one so quiet that it would be indistinguishable from his normal thoughts. 

The man instead of just walking to the pit, grabbed the other man, who was dying. Arrows in his back and chest, blood filling his lungs. The man would die. But the one who could stand still dragged him to the pit, Begging whatever being was inside of it to bring back Kai; his heartlight. He offered himself as payment, the being in the pit chuckled, and told the man that he would grant Kai new life. 

He just didn’t say how.

As the two fell into the pit, the being inside caught them in the prison’s binds. He needed them to be at their most desperate in order to be sure that they would work. 

The being drew himself into an ethereal body, through Kai, to examine the other one, Valmar, as Kai’s fading mind informed him. Valmar was fighting the prison’s binds, trying to get to Kai. The shadows engulfed both of them, before the being allowed his ethereal for to explode. 

Valmar and Kai fell through the abyss that was the being’s prison. As they fell the being began taking them apart, seeing what they were. He liked what he found, these two would make him a perfect body. 

The darkness dissipated, leaving Kai stumbling from his wounds except now there was an arrow in his chest. The being took back his ethereal form and tried to pull the arrow from Kai’s chest. With look of determination, Kai grabbed the shaft of the arrow and tried to keep it in his chest. 

The being gave the arrow a swift jerk, ripping the projectile from Kai’s chest, along with the last of his strength. He set the arrow on the sting of his bow, drew it back, aimed at Valm- Val’s chest, and loosed the arrow, striking him in the heart. 

As Val staggered, the being began merging all three of them. Val fought and tried to claw his way out of the being’s grasp. _Just submit_ , the being whispered, _Kai will live once more if you do._

“Give me your word, Demon.” Val spat.

The being chuckled, as Val allowed the merge to happen, _You have my word, Marksman_.

When all three of them became one, they crawled out of the pit, driven by Valmar’s hatred for Noxians. Valmar was almost gone, the being who merged them felt victorious, until Kai spoke, “Val,” He said, voice echoing from within their shared mind, “Val. Come back, do not give in.” 

_It is too late for you, Val_ the being whispered, _Let the Noxians die, after all, they took your heartlight from you_. 

As the being from the pit nocked an arrow on the string of their bow and drew back their arms, taking aim, just before their fingers let the arrow fly the Noxian captain pointed his sword at them and cried out, “Who are you, hellspawn?” 

All three of them cried out their names, but only a few part came through clearly: the V and A from Valmar, the R from the being who was cut off by Kai’s shout, their voices made a U sound before the being hissed in anger. They stopped, the name that they had just made with their tangled voice fit. 

The being stood firm and said, “ _We are Varus, the Darkin Bow_.” 

Then they released the arrow that they’d held.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know that this is shorter than most of my writing, but I just needed to write this after watching "As We Fall." So, tell me what you think and let me know if I got any of the lore too wrong.


End file.
